Sinful Paradise
by SherlockD.W.Johnlock
Summary: John comes back home with the shopping, and Sherlock's needs help, but it's not what John was expecting…


Oh, hello, I did not see you there! It's nice to see you my wee little button nose! Yeah, I'm a bit wasted right now...(not really, I'm too young to drink :P). But anyways, this is a Johnlock fic; so if gayness does nawt please you and your straight desires for erotica, then please, leave and take your homophobic flames with you. Now that that's aside, this is my first smut fic (hurray for gay porn! :D), so I would really like some feedback on how I did! It would make my little heart soar if you can do that. I swear, reviews are like drugs to me, so *gets on one knee* would you be my dealer? Like I said, this is really just smut, I don't plan on continuing, well, really anything; considering the fact this fic does not have a plot AT ALL. But I do take requests for smuts (and possibly other types of fics like fluff and shit, if I know the ship well enough) so leave a review tellin me what you want! (Note: if not specified, I will make whoever I want to be the dominant one, so careful!)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Sherlock, cuz if I did, Benedict and Martin would've been shagging in the first episode, right on that lab table in St. Bart's.

"Sherlock, I'm home!" John shouted, struggling to put the armload of groceries he just bought on the table "John! There you are, I was shouting for you for almost twenty minutes!" Sherlock said walking swiftly into the main room of their flat. John just rolled his eyes at his partner "What do you need?" he asked preparing himself to have to pull out an anteaters eyeballs, or anything of the sort, but Sherlock just leaned forward and whispered huskily into Johns ear, "You…" He licked the shell, causing the older man to shiver slightly with pleasure. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, Sherlock," John said sounding all-of-the-sudden very serious, "What did you do to deserve this? I just got back from the shopping and you expect me to give you a shag like a obedient house wife? I think bloody not, you're going to have to work for it if you want it," John replied, pushing Sherlock back a little and giving him a positively seductive, devilish grin. Sherlock was taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered, "What would you like me to do…sir?" He added, feeling a little frisky at the moment. John fake pondered for a moment and pulled on the collar of Sherlock's shirt, "Call me 'sir' again…" John rasped, his eyes beginning to cloud over with lust. Sherlock swallowed slightly, "I want you to fuck me, please, sir…" Johns eyes rolled back slightly at the sound of the words, "That's it, Sherlock, keep that up and I'll fuck you senseless right here on the kitchen table," John said, slowly unbuttoning off Sherlock's silk purple shirt (a favorite of John's) and suckling roughly on his neck, leaving red marks on top of pristine porcelain skin. Sherlock moaned softly, threading his nimble fingers through Johns not-so-nuch-military-short-anymore hair; John took this as a sign of encouragement and sucked on Sherlock's collar bone, his fingers groping the taller mans ass, his shirt falling to the floor, and began to kiss him once more, all the while Sherlock trying to rid that pesky jumper from the expanse of skin he so desperately needed to feel. Sherlock began sucking on the army doctors bottom lip, kisses delving ever deeper down his face; John leaned his head back allowing Sherlock easier access, and slipped the stripped shirt off of his body. Sherlock bit down hard on Johns neck when said man gripped his groin roughly causing blood to rush to both men's cocks. John moaned when he felt Sherlock's long fingers traveling down to rock-hard on, he pulled down the zipper on Sherlock's trousers and gripped the other roughly through his underwear, earning a throaty moan from the younger male. He pulled Sherlock's head back roughly and whispered into his ear, "Get on your knees, boy." Sherlock instantly complied and looked up expectantly, to which John swallowed a bit thickly; they didn't do the whole Dom/Sub thing too often, but when they did, they both relished in it. Sherlock was able to completely loose himself in the control of John, and John loved seeing Sherlock trusting him so fully. "W-Would you like me to undo your belt, sir?" Sherlock asked a little uncertainly, he wasn't supposed to talk unless John gave him permission. John snapped out of his thoughts and grinned maliciously down at Sherlock. "Yes, Sherlock, but you are going to have to be punished later for speaking out of turn," John said sweetly. Sherlock swallowed visibly nodding his head, "Yes sir…" he slowly undid Johns belt and just as he was unbuttoning John trousers, the blond gripped Sherlock's curls and dragged him into the sitting room. John sat right at the edge of the couch and nodded. "Continue." Sherlock shakily undid the button and pulled the older mans trousers down, revealing the thin piece of cloth keeping him from what he wanted. He kissed the tip of Johns's achingly hard cock, causing him to shiver and buck his hips slightly. Sherlock silently smirked and took the head in his mouth through the cloth and sucked lightly compelling John to moan lowly. He licked the length of John through his trousers and sucked on his balls. John growled ferally at Sherlock, growing impatient. "Take of my underpants, boy," he growled lifting his hips slightly off of the couch. Sherlock pulled off Johns underwear and his cock sprung up, free from the cloth. John breathed a small sigh of relief, and Sherlock looked at his length licking his lips, he wanted so desperately to have that cock fill his mouth. John, having had similar thoughts, grabbed the back Sherlock's head and shoved his large cock down the detectives throat. Sherlock chocked slightly, but fought back the small gag reflex he had left. He bobbed his head up and down on Johns shaft, flicking his tongue over the head every time it passed, and sucked gently whenever he would get to the base. Just as John was starting to see stars he pulled Sherlock's head off his quivering cock. "Now, now, I want to cum in that tight, hot, arse of yours, got it boy?" John breathed into Sherlock's ear dragging him into the bedroom. He threw sherlock onto the dark silky duvet and started abusing the back of his neck once more. Sherlock groaned, needing to feel his superior inside of him. "Please, John…" he received a sharp slap to the face, "please, sir," he corrected, breathing heavily. "Please what, boy?" He asked, massing Sherlock's pale arse, "what do you need, Sherlock? I can give it to you, boy, but I need you need to ask." Sherlock started rubbing against the blankets, disobediently trying to get off, and received a sharp smack to the ass. "Stop that. What do you need, love? Just tell me, I can give it to you…" John cooed, running his fingers through the back of Sherlock's hair. Sherlock whimpered slightly, he still wasn't very good at dirty talk. "I…I want you to fuck me until I come, s-sir…" he said hesitantly. John teased his opening with his fingers causing Sherlock to buck involuntarily. "Come now, Sherlock, we can do a little better than that, can't we?" Sherlock swallowed. "I want you to fuck me hard enough to where I will be able to feel it for a month, sir. I want you to come inside of me and I'll be whatever you want, I'll t-take it all." Sherlock said, his face burning scarlet. "That's better," John moaned, a new rush of blood surging to his groin at the sound of the words. He massaged Sherlock's arse again and stuck a finger inside, no lube, today Sherlock was going to get it hard. The genius mewled softly at the familiar feeling of Johns fingers in his arse. John smirked, he loved teasing Sherlock; seeing the younger male writhe beneath him was always worth waiting. Always. He pumped his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace his fingers barely brushing against Sherlock's prostate, making the younger man whine; he needed more. His cock was leaking with generous amounts of pre come he his head felt like it was going to explode; yeah, he_defiantly_ needed more "Sir, please…m-more…" John grinned deviously, "More, huh?" John asked softly. He pulled his fingers out, making Sherlock whimper loudly at the loss but the second his fingers were out, he rammed his cock into Sherlock's ass, burying his prestigious length in 3 seconds flat. Sherlock saw stars and moaned loudly. John grunted and started at a ruthless pace, not showing the detective any mercy. Sherlock was panting heavily, burying his face in the fold of his arm, his hair now plastered to his forehead with sweat. The room was not filled with the sounds of moans,grunts, and flesh slapping flesh. John's pace was getting faster and rougher by the minute, and he reached his hand over to start pumping Sherlock's length in time with his thrusts; every time his cock would stab Sherlock's Prostate, his thumb would flick over the head of the detectives dick. Just as Sherlock was beginning to feel the familiar clench of an orgasm, John gripped the base of his cock: _hard_. "Now, now, Sherlock," he crooned mischievously, "you may not cum before me, I want your clenching muscles to milk me clean…" he let go of Sherlock's length and continued at his breathtaking pace.

Sherlock was screaming into the sheets, it seemed like John was holding back his orgasm just to torture him. The detective was biting on his lip drawing blood, and his cock was turning a blotchy shade of dark purple and the tip was blue. He was moaning in earnest now, and the whole time John was pounding into him furiously. As he was getting close to his peak, he reached around and grabbed Sherlock's hard-on once more and began pumping it. He whispered into the detectives ear. "I've…changed…my mind…I want you to…to come with me," he said, breathing hard between each stanza. Sherlock nodded, and hearing those words finally made him loose it and he started shouting, "Fuck, John, yes-oh yes _right_ there! _Fuck!_ John,_oh your amazing!_" He was shamelessly praising John, not even caring how ridiculous he must have sounded, but it didn't matter 'cause he couldn't think straight. Those words were it, hearing them made John come. _Hard_. He spilled his seed into Sherlock, and at the second he started coming, he bit down on Sherlock's neck, causing the detective to come a few milliseconds later. John and Sherlock both screamed, and the army doctor felt Sherlock's muscles clench and unclench deliciously, milking him for all he was worth, wipe Sherlock felt Johns warm seed filling him up. They both collapsed, breathing hard. Sherlock turned to smirk at his doctor. "What?" "I love the sinful paradise you give me, John." The older male just sort of stared at Sherlock; that was a bit unexpected. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around the detective and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're pretty brilliant yourself…" he mumbled back, and they both drifted off to sleep

completely

content.

WELL, there we are! Phew, that was interesting! All in all I think it was fun, don't forget to review and spoil me with mah drugs! And, please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, tell me how I did! See you next time!


End file.
